1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotary electric machine and a stator of a rotary electric machine.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-236067, it is described that conventionally, in order to reduce an eddy current loss generated in a stator core, bundling portions of electromagnetic steel plates configuring the stator core are arranged with equal intervals in a circumferential direction of the stator core such that a central angle defined by each two adjacent bundling portions becomes an integral multiple of a central angle defined by a double pole pitch of a rotor in combination with a stator.
In a stator of which the stator core is formed by stacking annular electromagnetic steel plates in an axial direction, a stacking thickness of the stator core is set to be uniform in the circumferential direction so as to secure a geometrical tolerance (straightness, squareness, etc.) of the stator core; and for this purpose, the annular electromagnetic steel plates might be stacked while being rotated relative to one another in the circumferential direction. This is called rotational build-up.
In some cases, each of the annular electromagnetic steel plates has fixing-portion margins that protrude radially outward on the outer circumferential portion of the plate, and the fixing-portion margins are stacked in the axial direction, thereby forming fixing portions on an outer circumferential surface of the stator core. The stator including such a stator core is fasteningly fixed to a case that houses a rotary electric machine therein by inserting fastening members such as bolts through through-holes formed in the fixing portions.
In a stator fixed to a case via fixing portions in the above manner, it is necessary to consider positions of the fixing portions in a stator core, otherwise, in the configuration described in JP 2007-236067 A, it is impossible to reduce an eddy current loss, and to secure a geometrical tolerance by rotationally building up annular electromagnetic steel plates.